Lunar Eclipse
Trust is a valuble thing No matter if it's between friends, frenemies. Or total strangers. But the thing about trust? It takes years to build up between friends But funny... It takes seconds to destroy. Just like how it takes years for the sun and the moon to run it's course. And seconds for something to go wrong. Prologue Time and Space "So, what do you think?" Two people were standing in a dark place, the only visible light was the light from a torch, held by a middle-aged man, and he was facing a man that looked a little bit older then him, but gave off a strong aura of energy, compared to the other man. "What do I think?" the older man asked in eerie curiousity. The younger man rolled his eyes, "I've been stuck here for a while, and you ordered me to find out a way out of here for you, which I obeyed and did, and I want to know what you think." He said in an annoyed tone. "I think it is flawed, at best." The older man scowled, and hte younger man looked shocked. "Why do you say that?!" the younger man asked. "Garaos, you know as well as I do, Yuna would be watchful that day, she'd employ the help of her old friend, miss 'I rule the shadows', in the flesh," He said flatly, not impressed, "As much as she's playful and likes to fight with everybody, she's on Yuna's side, making her our enemy." Garaos just stared, and said quickly, "Sorry, Solaris, but, what could she possibly do?" Solaris smiled eeriely, and murmured, "Oh, you know just as well as I do what she plans to do, which may end up trapping us in here for a little while longer, for her friend's power isn't unlike Tharas's, in fact..." he lowered his voice was lowered to a whisper, "When he was still alive, those two were inseperable." Garaos's eyes flashed, and looked down at the darkness below him, his eyes flashing in a hidden regret. ~*~*~*~ Anima stood a top the mountain of fates, staring up at the slowly ecplising moon, with a grim look on her face, she had her arms crossed. "I can't believe this..." a voice murmured behind her. She turned to look at Flynn, who stared up at the moon also, she turned to look at the moon again, and said flatly, "Better start believing it, we're running out of time." "How much time do we have left?" Flynn asked. Anima stared at the moon, and said, "Very little, ugh, there has to be a way to stop this!" She turned back to look at Flynn, who looked lost, and said, "I don't know, maybe she will be alert to it." Anima scoffed, and said, "The old gods, heh, she won't be alert, I know it." Flynn frowned, and said nothing, she turned back to him, and said quietly, "Sorry, I don't mean to sound pessimisstic." He smiled, and said, "Not like you to say sorry, Anima, and also not like you to give up hope." Anima smiled also, and said to herself, "Isn't that just like you..." she laughed, and asked, "Remember when I accidently called myself a hypocrite?" Flynn nodded, "Yeah, why?" he asked. Anima looked at the moon again, and said quietly, "Let's hope, for everyone's sake, that I am a hypocrite..." Flynn just stared up at the moon also, which was slowly getting darker in colour each passing day. Anima thought quietly, I can't tell you what's going on, not yet, I'm being plagued by nightmares, it's obvious you're not. ~*~*~*~ The Lunar Eclipse, where the moon takes on a reddish glow, quite ominiscent to the moon during one of the dark days, quite, maybe it's the same moon. Solaris and Yuna, too very different gods, one light, one dark, but I'm guessing you're assuming that Solaris is the light, and Yuna is the dark? I'd tell you close, but while Yuna's powers are calming, with no dark and sinister intent to them, Solaris is different. At least, the two eclipses affect both of these gods, obviously, the solar eclipse affects Solaris's power, while the Lunar Eclipse, affects Yuna, the moon god. Interesting though, the Lunar Eclipse... Chapter 1 The nights of walking and the days of dreaming All have their bad parts. Lillian was following the path, where signs pointed in every direction, she murmured, "Please let the path not be blocked, please let the path not be blocked." Markus joked, "No matter how much you please, I doubt a fate lies, that path, it's going to be certainly blocked." Lillian turned to glower at him, and he added nervously, "But, you know, good reason to hope though..." Lillian sighed, and said quietly, "You're right, I doubt any of them lie about anything." She looked back at her tired and travel worn group of friends, and she thought grimly, How long have we been travelling? How long have we been in this form?' '''Lillian sighed, and continued walkinb, and only stopped when some guards headed towards them. She made a noise, and pushe all of her friends into the heather beside the path, and watched the guards pass with apprehensive looks. When they had left their sight, they padded cautiously out of the bushes, and looked at eachother. Lillian muttered, "Come on, let's go." They noed, and followed her, they headed up the path, nearing Orskola, and soon came across the obstacle. Lillian thought, as she stared at the large heap of rocks, There must have been a landslide.'' She turned to her friends, and shrugged. Markus walked up to the landslide, and stared up at it, and he said cooly, "Well, we could try climbing up it." Aris stared up also, as if he was considering Markus's idea, but Erik and Lucan didn't seem so sure, and Lucan said, "We could go around." Markus turned to look at him, and made a face, and he asked jokingly, "Where's the fun in going around?" he flicked his tail, and stared to climb onto the first rock without waiting for an answer. Lillian muttered, "Hold on, Markus." She jumped on the first rock too, and watched a couple of smaller rocks crumble down to the solid ground, and Lillian muttered, "It's unstable, so," she turned to Markus, and said, "Unless you want to slip and slide all the way down, I'm going around." Lillian jumped off the rock, while Markus followed suit, Lucan and Erik followed quietly, with Aris tagging behind. She froze, and looked up at the sky, the sun was shining, but she couldn't help but get a foreboding feeling, she flicked her tail, and continued padding forward. They followed the path in tense silence,and Markus asked, "Why is everyone so awkwardly silent? What happened back there, Lillian, you seemed to get a lot more then we did..." Lillian looked back at her group of her friends, who were staring at her, she said, "The lunar eclipse is coming," They just stared at each-other, confused, she made a face, and said, "Think of the old gods." and continued to walk. She stopped at a sign that read Orskola. and felt a shiver run through her, This is where Matthew was killed in the big battle... Lillian walked forward hesitantly, as if the land she was about to walk on was sacred, and shouldn't be tread on lightly. Orskola was a huge city, but now it was spread out, and not many people, the battle was still fresh in both kingdoms minds. Markus saw her hesitation, and said, "We can always take another path." Lillin sighed, then looked up, determined to go forward, and she said, "No, I can go." and padded forward without hesitation. The first building they saw was abandoned, and ruined. She shivered, and continued walking, she could tell Lucan was getting uncomfortable around this place, he seemed even more hesitent. Lillian looked around, and she muttered, "Must have been a bad battle." "Right." Aris muttered. They stopped by a ground, where there were grave stones, Lillian found herself walking towards it, and stared around it, the grass seemed even more alive than around the town, the wind blew the grass around, it looked peaceful. Lillian walked up to a gravestone, and saw Matthew's name, she looked down, and sighed. She turned back, where her friends were watching cautiously, she pushed past them, looking down at the ground.'' Matthew died in the battle...Lillian thought grimly. She heard pawsteps behind her, but they were stopped, and she heard Erik mutter, "She needs time to herself, we'll meet up with her later." Lillian was grateful for Erik, and continued on alone. She stopped when she caught a strange scent, she looked up, there were two humans walking toward her, deep in conversation, but she couldn't recognize them from this distance. One of them hurried forward, it was a women, and her earth brown hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she had deep mossy green eyes, she didn't see Lillian as she hurried past. But the other one held back, walking more slowly, looking almost thoughtful. He was wearing a hat, so she couldn't really tell what he looked like, as he was looking down at the ground, but he looked very tired, but there was no mistaking those stormy grey eyes, and Lillian hissed, "Collin!" Collin stopped, and looked around, and Lillian growled, "Over here!" Collin finally looked where she was, and he asked, "Whoa, what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." Lillian stood up fully, she thought, ''The girl with him must have been Anima... and she asked, "What are you doing here?" "Oh, Anima wanted to talk to me, or question me really." he laughed arily, but it didn't sound like he was really laughing, and he said, "Anyways, funny running into you here!" Lillian just stared at him, and thought, He doesn't look just tired, he looks exhausted... Collin just stared at her also, and asked, "What?" "You look tired." Lillian said flatly. Collin smiled nervously, "Do I? Oh, I haven't been getting much sleep lately, same as Anima, maybe that's why she wanted to talk to me I guess." he muttered. Lillian muttered, "If you don't mind me being curious..." Collin must haveknown what she was going to ask, because he said quickly, "Oh, it's nothing really, Anima told me she's been having like, really intense bad dreams, and I guess at some point she told Flynn, but I don't think he could have done anything." "What's your reason?" Lillian asked pointedly. Collin went silent at that question, and said quickly, "Oh, nothing, just not getting any sleep, guess I'm not tired these days..." Lillian flicked her tail, and stared at him disbelievingly, and she muttered, "The way you're talking doesn't agree with you, you sound like you haven't gotten any sleep in days," she tipped her head, and asked, "Are you getting bad dreams too?" Collin made a face, and didn't answer her question, and muttered, "I need to go, Anima will wonder where I went." and walked away. Lillian made a face. Category:Birdpaw's Stuff Category:Teen